A roulette game in which a betting target is one of plural pockets formed in a roulette board (also referred to as a will, a wheel, or the like) into which a ball will enter has been enjoyed in a game hall or the like. The roulette body is provided with pockets having numerals of “0” and “1” to “36” attached thereto and an additional pocket of “00” in some cases, and the number of the pocket into which the ball enters is determined as a winning number.
As a system causing a player not to gradually lose interest even when a game is repeatedly played, a roulette game system is proposed which has two roulette boards arranged and gives a prize in complex consideration of the results of two games (for example, see Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2008-119296).
A multiplayer-participating novel roulette game system, for example, a roulette game system comprising a large-size roulette lottery apparatus and plural station units arranged in front of the roulette lottery apparatus, has been proposed. Each station unit is a unit allowing each player to perform a betting (BET) operation in a roulette game. In such a multiplayer-participating novel roulette game system, if the roulette lottery apparatus can be viewed from any station unit, a sense of togetherness is created similarly to general roulette games and interest specific to the roulette game is created. In this way, in order to view the roulette lottery apparatus from any station unit, for example, a configuration in which a rotation plane of a roulette board stands upright to achieve an easy view or the like can be considered. As means for causing a winning number in the roulette board to be more conspicuous, a configuration allowing a numeral of a pocket, into which a ball enters, to shine or the like can also be considered.
However, when light sources corresponding to numerals are arranged to cause the numerals of the rotating roulette board to shine, the light sources rotate along with the roulette board. Accordingly, a rotary connector (rotational-connecting connector) such as a slip ring is required and the number of components increases to thereby complicate the configuration, which is disadvantageous in terms of durability of the connector or the like.
Therefore, an object of the present disclosure is to provide a rotating apparatus for a game system of a novel configuration having a light-emitting device attached thereto.